Outreach
by Foresaken-Shadow
Summary: Short oneshot of when Jean flees to her childhood home during X3. She argues with Phoenix over what has happened so far... Rated because of minor references to adult themes.


**Outreach**

Missing scene of X3 – Jean when she first flees to her childhood home. I don't own the X-men franchise.

* * *

Jean Grey burst through the front door of her abandoned childhood home without even laying a finger on the doorknob. Her hands were on her pounding head as she cried due to the developing pain within her mind. An internal argument was raging through her thoughts and controlling her spontaneous actions. As the door ripped off the hinges, the red haired woman fell against the nearest wall upon entering the familiar household.

"Stop…stop it…" she breathed, her fingers bending rigidly on the wall's surface.

She'd gone blind for too long. Since _her_ force had awoken again, her vision and control came in short, infrequent bursts. Jean felt as if she was being used. Nausea churned in her stomach, and her heart skipped far too many beats.

"How about you sit down and clear up your thoughts?" The voice in her head thundered, just as Jean's knees buckled beneath her unexpectedly. She staggered reluctantly into a chair, and as she fell into the seat, another force of energy seared over her stretched mind.

Again she threw her palms to her forehead, ringing her fingers through the roots of her crimson hair. "Who are you?" she breathed.

"Jean…how could you forget? It's me, Phoenix," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Get out…get out…" Jean hissed, her eyes beginning to darken.

"What's wrong, Jeannie?"

Snippets of thoughts flooded through her memory. She remembered extreme emotion…her heart soaring, Logan's taste flooding into her lips, and their skin against each other's. She shuddered unexpectedly. The sensual situation might have been of more enjoyment to her if she hadn't been being controlled at that point. As soon as Logan had brushed against her neck, her telepathic senses instantly flared outward. This she'd initially done as a precaution because she had little idea of where she was, and was slightly surprised she was alive. Although, when her nails dug into Logan's wrist, it seemed that his shock and his emotions flooded right into her.

And that was just when she began to lose control. Logan's lust seemed to seep into the air, intoxicating the senses. Jean felt the sensation, but could see nothing through her darkened eyes.

"You loved it," Phoenix purred ravishingly, "admit it."

"No…" she whispered.

"Well he's much better than the man you foolishly fell in love with," Phoenix retorted accusingly.

"Scott," she breathed, raising her head slightly. Her eyes were visibly red now; invisible tears flowed gently. Again her mind flashed for a moment. When Jean's heart had first started again, she knew something was wrong. The water had exploded around her, and then she was suddenly on the lake's shore. He was on the ground at first, but when he regained his footing he looked so relieved. Jean's heart skipped a beat or two, but she disregarded it. But then…there was red everywhere; a terrifying amount of energy, and red blinding her. Her vision faded out, but he was still there. Her fingers clawed at him for reassurance, but when their lips met for the passionate kiss, she fell back into the darkness, knowing she was safe with him. But he was gone within minutes. She hadn't seen him, she hadn't heard him. She had lost control entirely.

"What happened..?" Jean feared the worst.

"You know," Phoenix replied menacingly.

Jean put a hand to her mouth and her eyes scanned the floor in front of her desperately. Tears spilled over her eyes as she uttered, "…I… No…"

"At least he's taken care of for now…and he knew he was loved," Phoenix replied.

"No…not that way…" Jean breathed. Scott had always sworn he'd die for her, but Jean had never imagined this to be his fate; not in the least.

Phoenix smiled within the depths of her mind. "You best gather your bearings…I have a feeling your _old_ friends are coming to chat with you. And I mean that quite literally." Her eyes fell dark once again, and Jean sigh came as a raspy exhalation as she fell to Phoenix's hold.


End file.
